Demon
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Wow, what a gloomy face, heehee! {Line: 2} My belly is getting smaller! {Line: 3} Hey, ... Ohh, nothing... Heehee! {Line: 4} It is difficult to distinguish humans by their faces. {Line: 5} Coo, coo... Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy has brought a game controller. >''' Play nice together '''> I cleared the whole stage. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. >''' It's so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo '''> Hippos are really big. **Fairy is kind of impressed. *It looks like Fairy wants to play. >''' Go to the park together '''> Ride the seesaw together. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *Fairy mentioned wanting to go shopping. >''' Shopping at the Fairy Shop '''> These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *Fairy is staring into the refrigerator. >''' Let's splurge a little and eat out today '''> Go for a luxurious French lunch. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. 150 jewels deceased. *Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. >''' Don't you want to go to the aquarium!? '''> That person is so beautiful. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. Dialogue Talk * Is there any housework that I can do? Yes! Are you nervous to ask? Heeheehee! * Hey, Owner, stop sobbing! Heehee! * It's a belongings inspection... First of all, under your bed! Hee hee! * This place is so good... hee hee... *If you go out, take me with you. * An elderly neighbor has gone around and collected up all the fallen leaves... Why would anyone bother, it's not like there aren't going to be even more leaves falling... Well... This chestnut... This means something good is surely going to happen!! Now I'm happy! * Sports??? Hmm... Well, Owner, shall we play a ball game together! Hee hee! Run as hard as you can if you don't want to get hit! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy has brought a game controller. ** nice together You play nice together. Fairy: "COOP? Okay!!!" *** cleared the whole stage You cleared the whole stage. Fairy: "Wow, this is thanks to my mad skills!" *** did it... ?? ** a closely heated battle ?? * The leaves around you have started to change colors ** go collect the fallen leaves! '' You suggest going to collect fallen leaves!'' Fairy: "Shall we look for leaves together, Owner? Maybe you're not the kind of person to have such an interest in nature..." *** that is... ' ''You are confused. '' Fairy: "Oh, a great waterfall! Let's explore, see if we can find any living creatures!!" *** 'have to get eating our lunchbox ?? ** go gather mushrooms! You suggest to gather mushrooms! Fairy: "Hmm... This mushroom... Hee hee, this is fun!... Umm... Anything will do, hee hee!!" * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo '' Perfect weather! Let's go to the zoo today!'' Fairy: "Today is a perfect day to go all out!" *** are really big '' Hippos are so big!'' Fairy: "They look so docile but are really angry and fierce" *** the zoo is a little hot ' ?? ** 'over a stuffed animal You gave her a stuffed animal. Fairy: "Wow... Cute!" * You decided to go see the movie that Fairy was interested in. ** some popcorn and watch the movie ' ''You decided to buy some popcorn and juice watch the movie. '' Fairy: "What's this? Chili dogs are spicy, I probably won't like it... Sweet is always the best! Hee hee!!" *** 'couldn't stop eating the snacks throughout the whole movie ''You couldn't stop eating the snacks throughout the whole movie. '' Fairy: "Buy the large size! That will satisfy me... Hee hee! *** movie was kind of boring ?? ** some juice and watch the movie ?? * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. ** you want to go to the aquarium!? You ask if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Ordinary fish aren't good enough for me! Hee hee!" *** of fish are so mysterious ' ''You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious. Fairy: "Not interested." '''(no mood/affection change) *** person is so beautiful You comment that that person is so beautiful. Fairy: Owner... is really true to their desires... I don't like it... Hee hee ** her an ammonite reference book '?? * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the amusement park. ** 'go as crazy as we can at the amusement park You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: I want to hear the crazy screams of humans! Hee hee! *** ride the Ferris wheel You suggest riding the Ferris wheel. Fairy: ... Is this fun, Owner? *** waiting time was so long ?? ** spend the day sightseeing '?? * It looks like Fairy wants to play. ** 'to the park together You decided to go to the park together. Fairy: Wow, both stylish and funny! *** the seesaw together You rode the seesaw together. Fairy: ... Go up and down harder! Heeheehee! *** the jungle gym ?? ** around your room '''?? *Fairy mentioned wanting to go shopping. **at the Fairy Shop' ''You go shopping at the shopping center. Fairy: Am I scaring your senses? Hee hee! ***'clothes look like they would suit you' You tell her that these suit her. Fairy: Oh... I guess you really do have a pretty good fashion sense. ***'I forgot my wallet' ?? **'the Fairy Collection show' ?? *Fairy is staring into the refrigerator. **'splurge a little and eat out today' You suggest splurging a little and eating out today. Fairy: I wonder if it'll satisfy me. Hee hee! ***'for a luxurious French lunch' You go for a luxurious French lunch. Fairy: Ooh... Wonderful... Let's start with a luxurious fillet... Hee hee! ***'for a normal chain restaurant' You settle for a normal chain restaurant. Fairy: Wow, they have a comprehensive Japanese-style menu. **'a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store' ?? Socializing * I mean, we've got a pretty sweet gig being Fairy Dolls, if you know what I mean. * No, no, no! That won't do! You can't just recklessly listen to everything humans say! * Those are pretty nice threads. Looks like I can't underestimate you. * The Human World is pretty hot! The food is delicious, as is the booze - I mean... * I came to party! Come one, let's have a drink! * I'll be back again, he he he! * What are you acting like a sweet little girl for, Fairy?! I know your true ways! * Yo, Fairy, are you still with me? *So, about your owner, Fairy... * Fairy, you've got to hide me! I escaped from Owner! Don't snitch on me! * The Fairy World has so many rules. It's not the place for me. * What's with your hands? Have you been getting beefy? I'm looking at you, ! * A movie? Let's see the package. Ho, ho, looks like a hot one - I love to see humans shaking in their boots. We've gotta watch this! *WAKE UP! It's not the time for sleeping! Let's do something fun... *Look at this... I gathered as much pollen as I could find... Ah, give it back! *Achoo!! What? I'm supposed to wear a mask? I'm already sneezing because of this hay fever, a mask won't change anything! *Tadah! It's me! Fairy, are you ready?! Hm? We're going to watch cherry blossoms!! Socialized * Argh, what a pain! * You're so slow on the uptake, Fairy * First, sit your bum down here. * Never mind that, let's do something fun! Hya hya hya! * So, is that some sort of strategy, ? * Hanami? Taking a nap is... Oh, wait, hanami means crowds... Okay, let's go! * Fairy, you came at the right time! Eat this! Hm? It's Dango of Darkness, my special recipe. I forgot what put inside. * Come closer... over here... hya hya hya! * This is my special spot! I won't give it to anyone! I won't move! * Humm, humm, I can't hear you. * Zzz... Ah! What? Did some kind of a cataclysm happen!? ...Uh, I was napping, you can't just wake me up. * Well, you sure look healthy. * He, he, you're brave to invite me like that!! Okay, I guess I can go, ha,ha. * Fairy, you're pretty fun. Come again, will ya? Recommended * That's what I like to see! Keep the gifts coming! * There's no such thing as clothes that don't look good on me! Bother * Say, how about swapping roles with me and experiencing some of what I have to suffer?! Hohoho * Oi, Fairy! Ready to party? Yell * Hey! Why don't you go ahead and study, smarty-pants! 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** * up ** After Work/Study/Errand Work * Hey, leave it to me and this is the work you get! Study ' * Yeah, done and done, man!! 'Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *Oh, we match, Fairy? Hmm... I wonder who wore it first? *Play cards with me, Fairy. Of course, we'll be betting on today's snack! *Hey! Rah! Heehee! You made such a stupid face! Owowowow! Don't pinch my cheeks! *Morning. Boy, you sure are late today. Did you oversleep? *Owner, you complimented Fairy? That's good. She's quite the star student. *Hey, what game is that? You better let me play, too!! *OK, we now have a good hobby for the room. Let's begin the Operation Bug Owner council! *Fairy, Owner, what are you two always talking about? Are you talking about the public show or something? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *I wore it first! That means you're the copycat, Fairy! *Pssht. Don't say that to the person's face! *Ah... You're so late, Fairy! Are you still wearing pajamas!? *Heeheee, aren't you just spellbound by my charm? *Hah! This is a great place! Don't get in my way! *Ain't no way I'm going to lose to you, Fairy! * *Munch munch* *gulp* Oh... that was good... Hope Change Talk * Letters # Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom General * He, he, he, you'll take part in the race to the exit of the maze, right? Start!! It already started! Loser buys candy for the winner!! * Do you know where this mansion's riddle is? He, he, he! I don't know either! * Argh... That mistress has seen through all my tricks... Instead of playing chess I want an excuse to get all the sweets in the mansion~ * Sigh~ I'm so tired of walking around this mansion... (Fairy), carry me! You don't have the right to refuse! * He, he, looks like we got inside a book. How can we get out? Wish I knew that! Stage 1: Agency Library * H-hey! Don't pull the book, you'll tear it! W-what's happening?! The pages are glowing!! I-I can't see anything!! * Hey, what's with this book... A picture book? (Owner), you're reading things like this? Like a little baby, ha ha ha! * Why do I have to go to some stupid library?! Go alone... * I came with you because you said they have comics as well... But I see on;y boring books? Is there anything interesting here? * Members of the Agency as here... How about I tell everyone what you're reading, Owner? Embarrassing, right?! Stage 2: Where are we...? * Roses, thorns, roses, roses, thorns... This place is boring... Hm? I think I already passed through here... I-I'm just imagining things! * Hey, that's my treat! ...what a weird dream... Whoa! What is this place? I was in the Agency Library until a moment ago... * That said, (Owner) is nowhere to be seen! Where are you? Oh, I bet (Owner) got lost. He, he, he, first a picture book, now getting lost! * Sigh, I guess I'll go look for Owner. And get something good for that later. * Is this supposed to be a maze? I'll reach the exit sooner or later! I'll just burn these roses and brambles to the ground! Oh, I don't have a lighter! Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * Uh, I got really scared for a second there... Hey, maid girl! Do you know (Owner)? We got separated. * I should've went straight through these thorns... Wow, what's with this house? It's so huge! Maybe there's a treasure inside! * Inside this mansion? Why did (Owner) go inside... Always a problem with that one. * If there's a treasure inside, I should quietly go in through a window... WHOA!! They even have a maid here! Don't scare me like that! * We were both invited here? Well if I'm going to get a treasure then I don't mind. He, he, he. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * You're the mistress of this place? Do you have any treasures here? No? (Owner), we're going home! How? You look for a way! * Solve a riddle to get back home? What do you mean?! Send us back this instant!! (Owner), why aren't you saying anything?! * You didn't get lost...? W-what? No, I didn't get lost!! I mean I kid of did in that maze, but... * Behind these doors, right? I can't wait to see Owner's face when I come in just like that! Stage 5: A mystery... * Uh, what is this painting? I think I saw that face somewhere... Oh, there's something written under it. Argh, I can't read it!! * Is this supposed to be a hint?! I wonder if we'll find that riddle... Maybe she was lying... Whaaat, you want to keep looking? * It says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress... Which means that this person is the mistress!! The real one doesn't look anything like this! * Uh... This is so annoying. How are we supposed to find anything without any hints? ...sigh! Oh well, maybe we'll find an amazing treasure while searching! * Even if there is a treasure here... This place is too big... Okay, I'm out, good luck~ Stage 6: Wonders of the world? * ...roses, roses... I think I'm going crazy by looking at all these roses!! Hey, how about a rest? What? I'm not interested in looking outside! * (Owner), you're to slow so you probably haven't notices, but... There are roses everywhere. Are you surprised by how smart I am? *sniff sniff* ...I smell treasure!! Don't worry about the details. We'll cute these brambles and take a look inside! Come on, let's go! * What...? You want me to look out of the windows so badly? You'll have to beg... Ha, ha, I'm kidding~... Stage 7: The maze of Thorns * Left-hand rule? What's that? No way we can get anywhere with it! Why do you believe in your left that much? * Haha, let me tell you one thing. I came here because I know you'll get lost, (Owner)! * Hey, hey, I didn't come here to get lost! ...huh. Are you saying that I got lost here before? What are you talking about~? * ...what trick did you use? No way such a weird rule would work! Don't point at that cluster of brambles! That's not our goal!! * I've already cleared this maze!! Go here~ And here~..... Hehe, I'll leave this to you! Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Look, there's no riddle that I can't solve!! Now I'll get the treasure!! * I won't give you the treasure just because you found the cluster of brambles!! First come, first served!! Waah? There's someone inside! * Spirit of Brambles? I don't want anything from any spirits. I'll cut these brambles and get the treasure! Ah, I didn't bring a knife. * What? looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?? I don't care, just give me the treasure! * ... why must think about such stuff? Of course rose is the answer. I bet it was hard for you, Owner. Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * You called us here because you were bored?! ...if you do stuff like that at least prepare some treasure!! Booring! * You'll send us back home? ...(Owner), you can stay here for all I car... Hey, don't go without me!! * What, what? Brambles are disappearing! This means clearing a stage, right? W-what, you don't have any treasures? No waaay!! * What? ...you are really the Spirit of Brambles? Uh, whatever. O-of course I knew! Stage 10: Evening Library * You're borrowing this book? So uncool~ I don't see any manga here, so I guess I'll read it too. Before you, that is! * Huh? This page... that's how the mistress spend her time happily ever after? Uh, that mistress is laughing! * What? This picture book... I remember brambles on the cover, but they're all gone. What's the meaning of this? ...ah, whatever. * ...whoa? Where are we? Oh, we're back in the library... Was that all a dream?! *Tsk, Owner, you got back too. Don't look so scared! I'm messing with you. 'Mechanical Adventure' Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Was there a place like this anywhere near the Agency...? Like I mean, I've never seen a place like this. It's full of machines and smoke. * Hey, hey Owner!! Wake up!! ...sigh, you finally woke up. Let's look around. This place is weird. * We;;, at least we don't have to clean... For now, for now! We must check where we are! Yeah! * Well then, there is something important around... Oh? Hey, Owner!! Look, it's an Informant! He, he, we must go inside. Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *Get information first? Boring! What should I ask about? ...gold gear and the way to the Agency? Geez, you're not good at handling fairies, you know. * This store is selling my favorite juice? Hey, old man, give me a round of... What? Owner, what do you think you're doing? * Why a gear...? Huh? Is this smoke...? Whoa!! Who's pulling my hand?! Let me go!! * Ho, ho, feared sky pirates... And what business does a pirate girl like you have with someone like me? ...you want the gear? No way I'm not doing that. * Gear door connected to other worlds? ...uh, so that means... That we're in another world? Hey, old man, that door... Why, why are you interrupting us? Who are you anyway? Stage 4: Steam Town Princess ☆ *Okay, let's go to the Flying City!! ...where should we go first? * Huh, so you're the princess of this country? Perfect timing. Tell us everything you know about this gear!! If you don't... We'll tell people searching for you where you are! * Huh? You'll guide us there? ...looking for an adventure? Well aren't you a weird one... Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *It says airships here, but what's the difference between these and airplanes? I don't get it. * Huh?! You want me to choose an airship? I don't know which ones are good! ...sigh, whatever, let's take the purple one!! * Oh, I really like this airship!! He, he, he ♪ Let's take this one! * Hey, that girl there... Whoa! Yeah, I was right, it's one of the sky pirates! Let's hurry up and run!! * Did you notice? The old man informant and the owner of this store were both bald... You think it's because of the steam? ...ouch, what are you doing!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *...well, that was reckless, but we got away. Owner, you're a terrible driver!! I thought I was going to fall off! 'Fairy Zoo' No data available for this event! 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hey, Fairy. Don't you think today is a pretty great day? We can eat and drink so much! *Yeah, there's a stage, so? He, he, I guess I'll have to put some life into that event! What should I do... *Whoa?! What are you doing! My hair is full of cherry blossom petals! *Take that~! Sakura blizzard! He, he, I gathered those petals around here! ...ha, sorry. Was it too much? Well, don't worry. *Don't tell me that you're done watching cherry blossoms... It would be a waste! A real waste!! Stage 1: Before going out *Wake up, wake up~! Today is the hanami day, let's go! *I've heard that there are going to be many stands. He, he, he... I can't wait... *Hey, prepare a lot of cash. Why? Oh, I'm sure you know. *Not doing anything special is boring!! I have an idea... Those who come to the park first can give one order to those who come later!! *Huh? My shoelaces! How could you!! Wait!! Stage 2: At the park *Huff... Puff. I won!! You lost! *Because I won, you will listen to my order! And the order is - as long as we're here, I'm the one in charge! *To think there are so many people here... That's the proof that there's something interesting here! *The smell of food, the smell of toys... Festivals are fun! *Which stand should we start at~♪ Hm? Cherry blossoms? Yeah, they're pretty. Okay, let's go! Stage 3: At the shopping district *He, he, he, let's buy taiyaki at that stand. Owner, come on, take out your wallet! *You think I want some cotton candy? Okay... Hey! Hurry up! *Your takoyaki are mine! Your sweets too! *Uh... W-wait... I-I can't eat any more... Huh? You bought something again?! *I told you that I'm full... Hm this grilled squid? It's yours. Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh? You have something urgent to take care of and want us to look after your stand? Huh?! Hey, I didn't agree!! *Hey, hey, Owner, you agreed to it, so you'll be the one doing it. I'm not helping. *You want me to inflate these balloons? Why do I have to... what? More people will come if I do it? * *Huff huff*...this thing isn't getting any bigger! And it wasn't made to explode in the first place! *Hey, you give me that balloon! No? Well then... Could you give me this balloon, please? Stage 5: Hanami time *Ah~ Done! And? You got something from the owner, right? Why are you hiding it? *I saw that! It was a golden looking juice! Don't take it all for yourself! Give some to me!! *Hmph. These cherry blossoms aren't half bad for the Human World. I'm a bit surprised. *Hm? What am I going to do with this shovel? I'm going to dig a hole under the tree, isn't that obvious? *I bet something is hidden here... Ah! Give me back my shovel! I just wanted to check the soil here! Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *I got this drink Silia's selling over there. Hey, Owner, give it a try. Go on! Drink! *Oh, so Robin's doing Grab The Yoyo? Watch this, I'm gonna get so many she won't know what hit her! *Look, Owner, Mika's got a shooting gallery. I wanna shoot that toy gun! Lemme at it! *Oi, I'm gonna take a shot, so you just stand back there and watch, 'kay? ...Woah! Misfire! *What...!? Mika avoided the cork at this distance! Who do you think you are, Mika? Stage 7: Stage event time *She says it's magic, but she's just fooling everyone, right? I mean, people can't float, it's impossible! *A live concert! Yeah, louder, louder! I'm gonna jump in! *Eh?! Even Karume's in on it all! Nah, this stage is mine and mine only! *Ahh, I feel much better. You just gotta take part in these events. Which means you're up next! Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oi Owner, there's a bunch of boats over there, what kind of event d'ya think it is? *Ahh, a hanami river cruise is it? Right then, I'll be at the wheel, so you take a rest back there, eh captain? *Why am I taking the wheel, you ask? Duh! Because... I am! Y'see?! *Heehee~! Faster, faster!! What? It's rocking too hard? So hold onto something then! *Phew... surprisingly tiring, this steering business. I've had enough. Take the wheel, Owner. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *What do you mean, it's late so let's get home? The hanami starts here, my friend! *Ahh, I could eat a horse tonight! Eating, playing, shouting... this is what a festival's all about! *A break? Fine, you sit down here, I'm gonna wander about over there! *Hehehe, while Owner's away, Fairy shall pla-- Wha~?! How did you find me?! *O~i, you lot! Let me in on the party! What do you mean I'm not allowed alcohol?! Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Phew. I ate, I drank, I enjoyed myself. I wish every day was a hanami festival. *Oi, did you hear that Owner? They said the festival's gonna continue for a while. Which means... we can come again? Hehehe♪ *Always something interesting going on, eh? I guess I'll have to hang around this Human World a little longer. What? Something up, Owner? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Hey, why the long face?! If you're not enjoying htis amazing new world, you're really missing out! *What?! You found a Keystone Gem before me...?! *A dangerous gemstone, you say? Hehehe, I'll be taking that then! *Exploding gemstone! Take that, hya~! Hahaha, run for your lives~! *I stuck a waterfall gemstone in your owner's back there! They'll be absolutely drenched... hehehehe! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Of course she would do this on a cold night like this. There better be a lot of popcorn there. A lot! *As lame as it is to be the first to a party, I came with good reason... Time to start the pranks! *Hehehe... and for my first trick, this whoopee cushion, right under the-- what?! Plastic seats?! *How about the speakers then?! I'll pull out the cables and-- *bzzzt!* N-no... c-c-casing... s-so... d-d-dangerous... *Next trick then... If I can just peel back the lens on the projector... oh what now, no lens?! How can a projector just use a gemstone?! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Aw we definitely made a mistake coming early. I've had enough already, I'm gonna take a nap. *Mmm... hmm? You're going where? To the wall? Enjoy yourself. Mmm... *What?! You mean the wall's sucking us all in?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?! *Aww, that hurts... you'll pay for this... *Say what? Keystone Gems are the key to getting us home? Go collect them?! Go collect you! ... ugh, wait for me... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *I'm bored of walking. Let's play a game~!♪ *Okay, so the rules are simple. Whoever... loses... at rock-paper-scissors has to carrythebagsrockpaperscissorsGO! Hahaha~, I win~!♪ *Hahaha! Come on Owner, we wanna be first to get all the gemstones, right? *What does that old guy think he's staring at, eh? I'll give him something to stare at! ... Huh? You've got a gemstone for me? *Geez, that old guy... I'm-so-great this, and Bad-chicks-rule that... at least he gave us the gemstone. Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Hot! So so hot, what is with this cave?! Count me out, you go in and find the ruby, Owner. *No dinner if I don't come? Is that a threat?! I know what you're doing late night on your PC, y'know!! *Not like I had anything better to do alone anyway... Well, what're you waiting for? Get a move on! *See? That wasn't so hard, was it? If you ask so nicely, of course I'll join! Now don't threaten me again!! *Tada~! And the ruby is mine. Let's leave a message, shall we? Fairy... was... here... There we go! Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Hey~, Mr. Shiny there, d'you think I could have him? Please~? Tch... *The owl dares to challenge me?! A riddle for the Keystone Gem? Fine, bring it! *Which month has 28 days? That's not a riddle, that's just a question! February, of course! ... What do you mean, no?! *Of course I know the answer!! I just... Ngh... You give it for me, Owner!! *All of them? But... Ack...! Hey, birdbrain, are you trying to trick us or something?! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Tch, it's way too dark in there. You're not thinking of doing any funny business, are you Owner? *This is ridiculous, I can't see a thing! Come on Owner, do something about it already!! *I know, how about I just blow the entire tunnel to kingdom come? Eh? How about that? Hm? ... Say something, will you Owner?! *Lantern? You've been carrying a lantern this whole time?! Gimme that...! Lantern... tch... Was this a prank or something? *Hahahaha~~! Behind the wall! Haha~~, behind a wall of all places! Now I can get gems as much as I want!! Hahaha~~! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Look! We got here because you forgot the way back and didn't want to cross the fallen tree! *I agreed? That's because you looked so sure about where you're going... Why are you smiling!! *Huh? I'm busy! A dragon is approaching?! ...huh? A dragon?!! *You want us to scratch your back? I don't do favors for free. *...hey, hey, not only are you giving us the Keystone Gem but you'll take us to the nect one too? You sure have a lot of free time. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients * *Shiver*... That dragon... That was way too fast... I'm so cold... *Wait, wait, can I scrap the gold from these walls... No? Argh! Why's it not coming off?! *Hey, hey, I can smell the gem! He, he, if we took it home... I'd be super rich! *Right, when I become rich... I guess I'll invite you sometime! As my toy... I mean partner! *Hey, it's a diamond! Owner, we must find more of these and take them home! You want money, right? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *We've collected the Keystone Gems just like you said! Let us go home!! I'll sell these gems once we get home! *What?! We can't bring any gems from this world because it would interrupt the teleportation? Hey, what are you saying!! *Sigh~ And here I thought that I'll be able to bring all these gems home... Look, I even put them inside my clothes. *Uh. You're not going to send us to yet another world, right? I'm not going to do all this hard work again! *I'm switching into power saving mode. I'm leaving the rest to you... Zzz... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Argh... I wanted to swim in a golden bath... *Huh? Why do you have a gem? You had it in your pocket? That chemist, did she trick me?! *You're giving me the gem? Hmph, I'll accept it! In exchange, you'll listen to my orders! *He, hehe, he... Now that we know that we can bring that stuff back... I'll have to find that chemist... He, he... *That's it for today. I'm off to bed... __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality